


My Cup of Tea

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F, French Toast, Meh likes consent, Oneshot, Season/Series 01, Smut, Unexpected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: In which Datak finds a new drug to introduce to Defiance, and some accidentally gets into Amanda's cup of tea right before she has to go in for her medical examine. And gives Doc the scare of her life.This is fairly complete, so no warning this time. Enjoy!
Relationships: Amanda Rosewater/Meh Yewll
Kudos: 4





	My Cup of Tea

When Datak purchased the new drug, he brought it straight to Doc Yewll. It was a long-standing agreement of theirs, she would test any new product he came across, and if she deemed it too dangerous he wouldn't sell it. Dead customers couldn't buy more, after all. 

“So?” He asked when he showed up at her clinic the next day. 

“Aphrodisiac,” she replied. “A very curious one, too.”

“How so?”

“Each race is different in our physiology, but how it invites desire should work universally.” Shrugs. “It seems to be more...metally triggered, actually.”

“Addictiveness?” 

“Probably the same as good sex.”

“Good.”

“No side effects that I could see. None that you wouldn't expect at any rate.”

“Such as?”

“I suspect if you take it, you’ll like it but it won’t be super intense. You’re a typical Castithan, so you deny yourself nothing when it comes to pleasure. Someone who practices self-denial might have a much more...visceral reaction.”

“Excellent, my friend. Thank you.”

“No kids, right?”

“That's the deal,” he agreed happily. “And I’ve kept my end of the bargain.”

“Good.”

And Doc Yewll thought no more of it.

Datak tested the new drug on himself and found it to be... invigorating. His wife agreed. Which is why she took a portion for herself when he wasn't looking and made it up in some tea. 

“A gift,” she told Kenya at the end of their next session together. “It has special... relaxation qualities. Perhaps you could have a cup before our next time together?”

“I shall,” Kenya agreed with a lingering kiss on her lover's lips. 

It just so happened that before she was to see Stamah again, she had lunch with her sister.

“What are you off to now?” Kenya asked as she poured herself a cup of tea. 

Amanda yawned. “Oh, my yearly checkup. The one we're trying to get everyone to do. Have you-?”

“I took all the girls and boys last week,” Kenya said promptly. “Of course, I was already in the habit. I look after my people.”

Amanda yawns again. “Do you have any more of that tea?”

“Burning the middle night oil again?” Kenya, pouring her sister a cup. 

“You know how it is. You fix one problem and four more pop up in its place.”

“Go ask Doc to prescribe you a nap.”

“I doubt she would.”

“She has for me.” Grinning. “Also a night off and french toast.”

“Be serious.”

“I am.” Shrugging. “Doc takes people taking care of themselves seriously. And if she tells me one of my people needs a night off or is in over their head, I listen.”

“I didn't realize that.”

“I also think she likes prescribing french toast, because I usually bring her a little bit after I guilt you into making it.”

“Now I know you’re joking. I never even seen Doc Yewll eat before.”

“She only eats a little bit.” Shrugs again. “Might be an indogene thing. “But I promise you, she enjoys every bite. I should know, pleasure is my expertise. In fact, I think she’s a Rosewater fan.”

“Well, she’s not the first one or the last. You have a lot of fans in this town.” Getting up.

“That’s not-”

“I have to go, or I’m going to be late, and you probably have an appointment of your own.” Hugs. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You’re not coming by for drinks later?”

“Hm, too busy. Maybe next time.”

“Tell her you need that nap!” As Amanda is leaving.

“Bye!”

Waiting in the front room, Amanda feels unusually relaxed. Normally just being in a doctor’s office is enough to put her on edge, she’s had bad experiences with quacks before, but she’s almost calm and comfortable enough to close her eyes and drift off on the bench. Not that she wants to sleep, but perhaps just to...rest? She wonders if it was the tea. 

“Madame Mayor,” Doctor Yewll said as she came through the plastic curtain with her previous patient. “You’re up.” To the patient. “Keep that dry, or I’ll know. See me in two days, and I’ll take it off.”

“Thanks Doc. I will.”

“C’mon.” Yewll goes back through the curtain, Amanda follows. “You’re always busy, so let’s make this quick and painless for both of us.”

“Oh, so being around me is painful, is it Doc?” Slips out before she can self-censor.

“No,” the indogene said quickly. “But if you squirm while I give you shots, it will hurt more.”

“Ah.”

“Anything you’d like to share as I get started?” the doctor asked as she fired up her scanners and got to work. “Questions or concerns?”

“I do have a question,” Amanda admitted, her sensor once more turned off. “Why didn’t you tell me you liked my french toast?”

Doc paused, giving her a long look. “Kenya?” she guessed after a minute.

“Yeah, Kenya.” Still not censoring, words just flowing out. “The favorite Rosewater. The one everyone likes.”

“I didn’t tell you,” the Doctor said as she marked off a few things on her chart and went to another screen, “Because I wasn’t sure how ‘hey, your sister let me taste your french toast, it's amazing, can I have some more?’ would have gone over.”

“Better than hearing about it from my sister.” Grumbling now.

“Also, I can’t eat very much,” the indogene admitted slowly. “So even if I had asked and you had made me some, the fact that I can only manage a little more than half a slice seems wasteful.”

“Why? I’ve seen Ben eat. He can manage almost as much as me sometimes.”

“Ben isn’t modified for spaceflight. Hyper-efficient digestive systems means a few bites gets me a lot further than it does you.”

“Oh. But we haven’t been able to attain space flight in-”

“Decades. But having it removed is more trouble than it's worth, and I save a tonne of scrip not paying for food.” Changing the subject. “And your sister is not everyone’s favorite Rosewater.”

“Oh, she may not be their favorite person but they still like her better than me,” Amanda replied dourly. “Because even if they want the NeedWant shut down, they blame me for being in charge and not doing so. Which means that somehow, the whole thing is my fault.”

“Still doesn’t mean she’s everyone’s favorite Rosewater.”

“Then which is your favorite, Doctor Yewll?”

“I don’t have one.” Quickly. 

“C’mon, Doc, that’s not true. Everyone always has a favorite.”

“I admire Kenya for how she runs her business,” Meh said as she checked a few more things and scribbled more on her pad. “Mouth open.” Amanda obeys. Doc keeps working. “She takes care of her people, a large part of which is making sure they see me when they need to and follow my instructions to the letter. Because she doesn’t waste my time and takes care of her people, I help her out where I can because you can’t take care of other people if you don’t take care of yourself.” Pulling back. “Close, and give me your hand.” Amanda obeys. “Many of the qualities I find admirable in her you have as well. And there's things that I...like more about you than her and vice versa...” Trailing off. “Your pulse is elevated.”

“Why do you always wear gloves, Doc?”

“It's an indogene thing.”

“I know. I asked Ben, and he looked ready to faint. I dropped it after that.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Is it because... they're ticklish?”

“No. Not particularly.” Absently. “Your body temperature is up too. Are you sure-” While she isn’t paying attention, Amanda slips a few fingers inside her sleeve cuff and traces up inside her glove with her finger tips. “Don’t.” Said quietly, catching Amanda’s wrist with her other hand. “That’s not funny.”

“Why do you always wear gloves?” Leaning closer, entirely serious.

“...because stroking an indogene’s palm is about the equivalent of you having your breast palmed. And if you don’t stop, I’m going to kiss you.” The second part is meant as a scare tactic. She is entirely unprepared for Amanda’s response.

“Good.” Yanking her forward.

When she surfaces, Meh scrambles back. “What’s gotten into you?” she asked, shaking a little. Amanda follows her, reaching for her collar. 

“Hopefully, you. Very soon. With anything you like.” Backing her into the wall.

“Were you at the NeedWant earlier? Visiting Kenya” Trying to think this through with Amanda pressing her against the wall. 

“Yes.” Mumbled against her neck.

“Ah...did she give you anything? Anything new, like a pill or a powder or, or...maybe a drink...”

“Tea. She said it was a gift from a client.”

“Mmm, yes, I bet it was.” Putting hands on her shoulders and pushing her off. “You need to stop. You were given a drug, accidentally probably, and that’s what’s....causing this, alright?”

“I don’t want to stop.” Fending Meh’s arms off. “I want you to take me upstairs and show me why the two indogenes at NeedWant are so chupping popular.”

Meh wiggles out to the side. “Ah...wait.” Snatches something off a tray, prepares it behind her back. “Can I...lock the door first? Close the blinds? I’m a little shy.”

“It’s Kenya, isn’t it?” Backing away. “It’s always Kenya. She’s everyone’s favorite.”

“No, no, that’s not it.” Carefully coming back towards her with the shot hidden in one hand. “It’s...complicated.”

“Sex doesn’t have to be complicated.”

“I know,” touching her face, drawing close as though to kiss her, sliding the syringe into her side and pushing the plunger. “I’m sorry.” Catching Amanda as she sags. Holding her tightly, helping her lay back on the bed. “You’re just going to sleep for awhile. Have a nice nap, and wake up hopefully feeling more like yourself.” Seeing something in Amanda’s eyes, hurt and betrayal. She blurts. “You’re my favorite Rosewater, alright? But that’s why I can’t...I respect you too much to sleep with you when I’m not sure you actually want it. Because...I would enjoy it. A lot. And I’m not sure you would feel the same when you woke up.” Babbling now. “I’m also really hoping you don’t remember this part later. Because this isn’t a conversation that I’m ready to have with you. Just sleep. You’ll be safe here, and no one will bother you for awhile.” Realizing she’s completely out. Taking a deep breath. It takes a few minutes to find both her gloves (how the hell had one ended up across the room?) and put everything back to rights, not to mention putting herself in order. Amanda Rosewater has amazingly quick hands, and she tries to put that to the back of her mind. 

Finding her hailer, she makes a call. Find out who the current assistant to the Mayor is. “Alice, it's Doc Yewll. The Mayor isn’t going to be in for awhile. No, she’s fine, but she had a reaction to a shot I had to give her. Just as a...preventative. Nothing serious, but she’s going to be sleeping off the side effect for a few hours. I’ll have her check in when she wakes up...”

-090-

Amanda woke in a semi-dark room, lying in an unfamiliar but surprisingly comfortable bed. Sitting up slowly, she tried to piece together the gaps in her day. It was seeing a pair of gloves on a nearby table that brought it all crashing home.

Oh, she hadn’t actually...had she? A glance down showed she was still clothed, and that brought with it some small measure of relief. So she hadn’t made a complete fool of herself, then. But where...? 

Next to the gloves was a folded tunic she recognized immediately as Doctor Yewll’s. Scrambling the rest of the way out of the bed, she found her shoes on the floor, and her jacket over a chair. Quickly getting dressed, she went to the nearest door and opened it. She was at the top of the stairs above the clinic, and found Nolan halfway up with a hopeful look on his face.

“You’re up!” he said with a grin. “You gave Doc a bit of a scare, I think.”

“I did?” Amanda replied, wondering just how much the Doctor had shared.

“Yeah, she was a bit shaky when she called me,” he explained as he went back down. “And not much rattles Doc. She said you had a reaction to one of your booster shots. Nothing serious, but she gave you something to help you sleep off the worst of it. She said you might not remember some of it.”

“No, I do,” Amanda said quickly, giving him a reassuring smile. “She’s right. I think I did scare her. I scared me.” Flat laugh. “Where...where is she?”

“Surgery,” Nolan replied, jerking his thumb towards the clinic. “Some kids decided to steal a roller in the hollows, and it ended badly. No deaths, but she’ll be awhile.”

“That’s alright. I can come by later to thank her. Why did she call you?”

“To carry you upstairs. She had more appointments after yours, and needed the space.”

“Right.” Shrugging her shoulders. “Well, I need to get back to my office and see what piled up while I was sleeping. And make a few stops at the market before it closes.”

“I’m back to patrolling, then. I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Don’t worry, Doc took care of me.”

“Good.” They part.

Kenya runs into her sister in the market. Sees what she has in her basket. “French toast?”

“I was going to drop some of it by later for you. But I’m making it to thank Doc Yewll.” Kenya looks surprised, then smiles widely. “What?”

“So, you and her, uh...?” About to squeal. Amanda grabs her arm and drags her to the side.

“What are you talking about?” Demanding. 

“Well, uh...you understand, it wasn’t intentional. The tea was a gift from a client, and I had no idea the kind of...effect it would have. But if you’re thanking Doc.” Pointed look. 

“...I’m not thanking her for that.” Clearing her throat. “She...put me to sleep. When she realized what was happening.”

“Oh.” Frowns. “Wow. I’m surprised, I always figured she must prefer blondes.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean, it's rare that someone turns both you and I down. Especially if they have a preference for females.”

“When did Doc turn you down?” Before she can stop the question.

“Oh, every other week or so.” Sighing. “She would be the perfect client too. Single. Has money. Very cute. Clean. Punctual.” Sees the look her sister is giving her. “What?”

“...never mind.”

Kenya glances at the basket. “...do I still get french toast?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“At least you got your nap.”

“Yes, I certainly did.” Rolling her eyes. She goes back to the office. Puts in a few hours, then heads to the kitchen attached to the Mayoral suite. Makes french toast. Pays a runner to take a little more than half to Kenya, packs up the rest to take to Doc Yewll. 

The lights are still on down below, and Amanda quietly sticks her head in to see the indogene cleaning her instruments carefully. Suddenly she says, “Kenya Rosewater, you did not ask your sister to make you french toast after-” Turning around, seeing Amanda in the doorway.

“Wrong Rosewater,” Amanda said with a small grin. 

“Yep.” Meh replied, putting her cleaning rag and tools down, trying to act like nothing has changed at all. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Amanda said, coloring as she remembered. “Actually fine. Completely and totally...myself again.”

“I’m not mad,” the indogene said quickly. “It wasn’t your fault. And...you had a nap. Which your assitant said you needed.”

“I did.” Holding up her basket. “This is a thank you. For...being so kind.”

“You didn’t have to-”

“I know. I wanted to.” Meh takes the basket, and finds far more food than she expected. “You must not remember very much. Which is fine, it's just-...I can’t eat nearly this much. I have-”

“I know, I was hoping you’d share it with me. And soon, or it's going to get cold.”

“The only table I have for eating is upstairs. Are you sure...?”

“Fine with me.”

“...ok.” They go upstairs. Meh clears a few things off the table. It's messy, but not food mess. Notes and books and projects messy. “Sorry, I don’t usually do company.”

“That’s alright.” Amanda unpacks the basket. “Syrup or berry sauce?”

“Berry sauce.” A little too quickly. Amanda has a feeling that if indogene’s could blush, Meh would be. “Please.”

Amanda makes them both a plate, hands the indogene hers. She just gave Meh one piece and herself four. “So,” she said as she started in on her with a knife and fork. “How bad was the accident?”

“You want to talk about how I sutured up bones and muscles over food?” Meh replied in surprise.

“Then you can pick something for us to talk about.”

“The surgery went well,” the Doctor said without missing a beat. “The kid who stole the roller had no idea how to drive it. This is a good thing, as it's the only reason he was going less than fifteen kph when he hit a crowd of pedestrians. Mostly just breaks and bruises. He couldn’t get it out of first gear.”

“Oh no...”

“He was fine, of course. Nolan has the boy on parole with his parents. But he’ll have to show up before the judge for reckless endangerment and theft. If he’s lucky, he’ll go to prison for a few years and be done.”

“How can you call that lucky?” 

“His parents don’t have the scrip to pay fines if that’s the route the judge goes. They’ll either have to sell everything and be destitute to meet his obligation, or take a loan. At the going interest rates, they’ll be lucky to pay it off before they die. And that assumes nothing happens to either one’s ability to earn. Injury, sickness, or just a bad year with job cuts could mean more loans at higher rates. Prison would not be kind to him. He may not survive. But it would not force his parents to assume the burden of his actions either.”

While Meh is talking she starts to eat. Very small bites, each one consumed carefully. It's sort of fascinating to watch. Amanda catches herself staring and makes herself go back to eating. 

“Perhaps I’ll have a word with the judge. Maybe there’s a third option.”

“You can’t just let him off, Amanda.” Quietly, gravely. “I said it was mainly bruises and breaks, and that’s true. But if he’d been going any faster, we’d be having a very different conversation. There was more than one near miss today on my operating table.”

“I understand that,” Amanda, not annoyed. “But he’s young. That doesn’t excuse his actions, I just don’t want to waste either the best years of his life or the rest of his parents’. If he doesn’t have a job, perhaps finding him one and garnishing most of his wages for a few years to pay off what he owes. Something that would teach him discipline and a trade, and if he sticks with it would be a good career when his term is over. If he screws it up, he goes to prison, but...it at least gives him a chance.”

Doctor Yewll is smiling.

“What?”

She shakes her head. “You take care of your people,” she said, toying with her last few bites. “A town’s worth. And you still think Kenya is the favorite Rosewater around here.”

“All anyone ever does is complain to me.”

“People only complain when they think someone will listen.” Shrugging. “And they must think you care enough to do so, or they wouldn’t complain in the first place.”

“I’ve...never thought about it that way.” Considering. Taking another bite. Catches Meh watching her. “What?” Swallowing quickly. “Is it on my face?”

“No, just being envious.”

“Of what?”

“Eating until you’re full.”

“You aren’t full? I thought you couldn’t eat very much because your stomach was small.”

“No. My stomach is the same size it was before they modified it. They just changed the digestive process to absorb nearly everything each molecule I take in has to offer. The trade off is I digest food extremely slowly. If I eat too much, it literally rots in my stomach before it can be passed through.”

“...that sounds dangerous. And gross.”

“It is, on both counts. So I haven’t eaten until I’m full for....a few decades. Most of the time I don’t miss it, but I also don’t usually eat with other people.”

“Sorry, I can-”

“No, it's fine. If I could eat to my heart’s content, it would be something else. There’s always something you want, and it's because you can’t have it that it's so very, very appealing.”

“Then what’s the point? If the thing you want is something you always can’t have...that seems wrong.”

“Because sometimes the thing you can have is worth more than the thing you can’t,” the Doctor replied quietly. “Like...trust. Or friendship.” Shrugging. “Sometimes not having the thing you want is....just for the best.”

Amanda reaches over and impulsively catches Meh’s hand on the table. “The best for who?”

The contact seems to draw words from Meh. “...I’m not a nice person, Amanda.” Seriously. “And for someone whose job is basically a popularity contest, I’m not the right person to help you keep it. I have a thriving practice because I’m the best damn doctor in three weeks travel in any direction. Not because of my bedside manner. I was married. She left me. Shall I keep going? Because there’s plenty more reasons for me to think you getting involved me with is a very bad idea for you.”

“But one very good reason to say yes anyways,” Amanda said quietly. “I’ve been with quite a few people over the years. And I can honestly say that if any of them had been in your shoes...they wouldn’t have hesitated in the least. They would have taken the opening, and probably assumed that if I wasn’t ok with it afterwards that I would at least understand how were they supposed to know I was drugged?”

“Maybe you just aren’t as alluring as you think you are.” Meh’s looking away as she says it, and it's not quite convincing. 

Amanda stands up, goes around the table, and sits in Meh’s lap before she can stop her. 

“Wha-!” Freezing panic.

“Tell me you want me to get up.” Snuggling herself in the doctor’s lap.

“Ah...”

“Looking me in the eyes,” Amanda went on as she tucked one arm about the doctor’s neck and the other she used to put Meh’s arms around her waist. “So I know that you mean it.”

“I...” Still not looking up.”...what happens after I say it.” Closing her eyes for a moment.

“I’ll clean up dinner,” Amanda replied calmly. “Thank you for earlier, and...go home. I won’t bring it up again unless you do.”

“Ok.” Taking a deep breath. Opening her eyes, meeting Amanda’s gaze. “Please get up.”

“That’s not what I asked you to tell me.” Quietly, holding her gaze. 

The doc’s jaw works for a minute, then she tries, “I...I want you....” A little breathlessly. “Are you sure?”

“As sure as I’ve ever been.”

“Fine.” Pulling her down for that kiss she promised earlier. Indogene feels a bit different than human, but she decides she likes the change. She turns so that she’s straddling Meh’s lap, closing the distance as much as she can between herself and the doctor. The doc’s hands are everywhere, kneading her flesh. Amanda helps her remove her gloves, then goes for the zipper at the front of her thick, woven, high-collar tunic. Her own jacket is discarded quickly, and she goes to undo her braid. Meh stops her.

“Leave it.” 

Amanda pulls back slightly. “Seriously?”

“I can’t help it.” Defensive. “I like what I like.”

“I’m not complaining, it's just not usually the response my messy braid gets.”

“I think it's gorgeous.” Pulling her closer again. “Of course...I think all of you is gorgeous. I might be a little biased.”

“I like your bias.” Kissing again.

Amanda discovers Meh really likes having her head rubbed. Gives her an idea. 

“Doc?”

“Mmm.”

“Meh?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have...any hair?”

“No.” Pausing. “Is that a problem?”

“No. In fact...I think I’d like to see that.” Suggestive.

“But I like having you here.” Grinding their hips together.

“Mmm, yes, but what about in your bed with nothing between us?”

“Eager beaver?”

“It’s been awhile, and I have a very clear memory of what it was like those few minutes you had me pinned to the bed downstairs before you went and got a conscience. I’m very excited about what would follow with no interruptions.”

Meh makes a soft sound as Amanda drags fingertips across her bare palm. “I’m trying to exercise some self control.”

“Stop it.”

“Yes ma’am.” She pulls back and her nimble fingers have Amanda’s shirt and bra unhooked and discarded quickly. She goes for the belt next, and the buttons at the top of her pants. Both give way, and she lifts Amanda off her lap and yanks them down quickly. Amanda’s shoes are already off, she kicked them off awhile ago. It's a little cold in the room, and Amanda’s skin instantly turns to gooseflesh, her nipples perking up too. Meh stands and kicks off her own shoes. “Get in the bed.”

“I want to undress you.”

“You won’t know how.” The clothing is a lot more complicated than it looks, with layers upon layers. Meh has to disconnect herself from some wires as well before it's all through.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing important. I’ll tell you later if you’re still awake.”

“You sound confident.”

“I am.” Coming to the bed entirely unclothed. “Is being hairless as interesting as you hoped?”

“It’s better.” Tangling themselves together. “In fact...I think you’re my cup of tea.”

“Corny one liners will get you...everywhere.”

Once in the bed, Meh is mostly in control. Amanda tries a few things, mostly it's Meh pleasuring her. Fingers (two of which can vibrate) and then mouth. After her fourth time peaking, Amanda does fall asleep. Meh curls around her, tucks them both in, and turns off the lights. She’s smirking to herself: she’s still got it. 

-090-

Amanda wakes, and immediately recognizes the white, hex-patterned arm that’s curled around her and feels Meh’s legs intertwined with her own. She turns around to find Meh quietly watching her through half-open eyes.

“Didn’t sleep well?” she asked, concerned.

“Couldn’t stop waking up, thinking this had all been a dream,” the doctor replied softly. “It has been before.”

“Was it as good as your dreams?”

“Better,” Meh replied with a slight smile. “Which means it obviously must be a dream.” Amanda kisses her, then slips a hand down between them.

“Does that feel real?”

“Oh, yes. Yes it does.” Eyes closed now.

“I need to pay you back for last night.”

“You don’t have to.” Raggedly.

“I want to.” Ducking underneath the covers. Meh writhes under her tongue and fingers. Amanda isn’t as experienced, but she’s a fast study and an enthusiastic learner. That leads to-

“No, stop stop, you’ll- Ah!Ah!” Meh struggled to fend off her enthusiastic attacker as her body spasmed again and again with pleasure. “I can’t, I-”

A knock on the door made them both go still. “Doc?” It's Kenya. “I need a favor.”

Doc looked at Amanda, who looked back. “Do you care if she knows?” the indogene asked in barely above a whisper.

“Do you?”

“Only if you do.”

“Doc??”

“Coming!” Meh gets out of the bed and picks up a shirt. She puts it on, and walks to the door barefoot. It comes to mid-thigh. 

“You were a minute ago,” Amanda quipped from where she grabbed her own shirt. “And if it's a quick favor, you will be again shortly.”

Meh throws her a look. It is both interested and annoyed. “Not helping.”

“Good.”

Meh opens the door a crack. “What?”

Kenya looks taken aback. “Uh...you have something on your face.” Meh wipes at it, and looks at her fingers. It's her and Amanda’s lipstick, smeared halfback to her ear. She sticks her head back in and glares at Amanda. “Really?”

“I think it looks good on you. You look like you’ve been thoroughly kissed.”

“Oh, just for that-” To Kenya. “Get in here.”

“Ok.” Confused. Up until she seems the half-dressed Amanda on the bed waiting patiently. “Oh! Well, that makes more sense.” 

Doc is at the sink, cleaning her face as she grumbles about crazy humans. Kenya starts checking out her legs and rear. Then she catches her sister’s unamused look.

“If she’s going to walk around like that, people are going to stare.”

“You don’t have to be so obvious about it.”

Meh stands up, and turns around slowly. “I’m a doctor,” she said flatly. “Not a piece of meat. You needed a favor, Kenya?”

“Blue cream.”

“Who’s it for?”

“Francis.”

“And what is Francis doing that he’s getting that many bruises?”

“Whipping post. He claims he asked for it, but...”

“I want to see him before the end of the week. Sooner, if he does it again. This only helps the surface tissue, to get rid of the marks.” Handing the jar over. “If two applications don’t work, bring him by this afternoon. That means he may have some serious damage under the surface.”

“Yes ma’am. You’re the best, Doc.” To Amanda. “Isn’t she?”

“She is,” Amanda agreed with a smile. “Now leave.”

“Oh, got a private consultation lined up-”

“Out.” Doc, losing patience, escorting Kenya to the door. “Chirp me if you need me. Bye.” Shuts the door in her face. Then looks at Amanda. “...am I in trouble for kicking out your sister.”

“No.” Getting up and coming over to her. “That was perfect.”

“Hm. Maybe we do work together.” Kissing her. “When do you have to leave?”

“Soon.” Running a hand through her hair. “I need to clean up actually.”

“I have a shower. There’s room for two. It might be quicker if we showered together.”

Amanda smiles.

It was not quicker. It was, however, a great deal of fun.

Amanda is late to the office, but she’s smiling and in a fantastic mood. Also, the same clothes as the day before plus a scarf she stole from Meh.


End file.
